An Unfortunate Reunion
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: A reunion after the battle of Byakuran. Many years have passed. What might become of the guardians? The presence of their return bring bad luck! The Vongola Family, try to provoke their beliefs, you'll end up...


Namimori Middle, A Reunion After 10 Years 

Ten years have passed, after the battle with the Milliefiore Boss, Byakuran.

"Yo, Tsuna, our middle school reunion is here again!". The Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi said happily. The Guardians were gathered at the Vongola Mansion. In Italy, of course. Tsunayoshi, as the Vongola Boss, was always busy behind stacks of paperwork on his desk. When Yamamoto told him the news, he leaned back on his chair and heaved a sigh. Just as Vongola Boss was about to talk, Lambo, the Lightning Guardian was blasted into the wall of Tsunayoshi's office. "Quit messing with me, stupid cow!" barked the Storm Guardian,Gokudera Hayato. Even though Lambo is already 15 years old, he mind and actions are as childish as ever. But, he is still the youngest among the guardians.

"Man, you all are so lively. Sometimes I just wish you'll stop destroying stuff. Anyway, what about the reunion , Yamamoto? News from Namimori?" said Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto always seemed happy, no matter what happens. Tsuna had not wished his friends or anyone around him to be involved in his battles. Yet…his friends chose this path. "Oh yeah, Kyoko said our reunion will be held on 27th December. That Nezu-sensei is going to be shocked, since he refused to come to our reunions for the past few years." Hearing that, the Vongola Boss gazed into the sky, just like his flame. He said "That's two days from now". "I'll show 'im, that **** bastard!" cursed Gokudera. "Now, now, it's the past. Forget it already" said Yamamoto trying to calm the Strom. " I'll never forget what happen that day, 10 years ago. How dare do that to the Tenth! Never!"

Two Days Later . . . . . . . . . .

am ― The guardians arrived in Namimori Town. The very ton which they have once fought to protect it. The flight was long. The guardians arrived at . Wow, 6am INSTEAD of 10am which they have planned. They went to Tsuna's house in Namimori district, of course. This is Namimori. "Hi, mom, da….d. Er…..dad? What are YOU doing? People will know straight away. It's ridiculous" said Tsuna. The ex-CEDEF Boss was busy decorating the garden with his most amazing so-called 'Golden Shovel'. "NO ONE DECORATES GARDENS WITH THEIR SHOVELS, DAD!" Tsuna sweat dropped, wide-eyed at his useless 'No-Good-Father'. "Yo, Sawada Iemitsu. Long time no see" said Gokudera. "Hi, maman" said Lambo. "HELLO TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei. "Shut up, turf top! You're too loud!" barked Gokudera.

"Ara, ara, Tsu-kun, you're back? You should have informed us" said Sawada Nana, noticing Tsuna and his friends making her way from the kitchen. "Sorry 'bout that, kaa-san. We be here for a short while anyway. Don't worry about it." said Tsuna. "So, Tsuna, how's the Vongola in Italy? Is it fun?" asked Iemitsu. "Like hell it was! So much paperwork that could kill me!" said Tsuna. "Paperwork, huh? During my days, I have paperwork to deal with, too. But not as much as the Vongola Boss." mocked Iemitsu. "Paperwork is every boss's nightmare" added Iemitsu. "Yeah" said Tsuna, depressed. After some time, the gang arrived at the school campus. Surprisingly, there weren't any prefects with creepy personalities that guard the school twenty-four hours at Namimori Middle. Tsunayoshi was somehow relieved. Ryohei and Hibari went t their classes wheras Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera went to their class. The teacher that stepped into the classroom is Nezu-sensei, everyone's hated teacher. He droned on and on about the times they were his students and and their poor grades. Nezu-sensei took their attendance. Then, he looked up from his list. "Where is Sawada?" he asked. No one knew. Gokudera yelled, "Tenth is just right there, you old bastard! Just retire already!" Murmurs passed around the classroom. "That is Sawada? That No-Good-Tsuna?" No one actually believed that feminine face could turn into someone they never knew. Of course, they were the Italy mafia family in secret no one should poke their nose in. Tsuna was not it the mood and he walked off the moment the session was over.

"Tenth! Are you alright? Should I call Turf Top?" Gokudera was worried. Tsuna smiled weakly. "There nothing to worry about, if it's concerning Namimori Middle" "Why is that, Tenth?" asked Gokudera. "I saw a near disaster, Gokudera. Gather the guardians. We must absolutely protect this place." ordered Tsuna. "Yes, sir!" Gokudera rushed off to get the guardians. As Tsuna had predicted, a mafia family stormed the school entrance boundary. The explosion surprised everyone in the building and everyone rushed out to see what happened. The guardians gathered around Tsuna. "Tsuna!" greeted Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Hibari and Mukuro eerily. After a couple of years, Tsuna had overcome the fear of Hibari Kyuya and Rokudo Mukurou. "All here? Good. Listen well what I have to say right now is crucial to the lives of Namimori Town. We have to stop the enemy, Granfuccio Family! They have come to wipe out everything here in Namimori so that they can open another branch. The first thing they'll destroy is Namimori Middle! Defend, then attack! We must absolutely protect the people!" ordered Tsunayoshi. "Yes,sir!" Rokudo Mukurou and Hibari Kyouya went with their own way. That is their way of helping the Vongola. They did not participate as the Vongola Family main forces.

The Granfuccio Family showed up at Namimori Middle. "Well, well, look who's here..." taunted the leader. The people were watching them in fear, especially Nezu-sensei. Mochida heard of the the presence of the Granfuccio Family from Yamamoto and grabbed his secretive kendo sword and rushed to the battlefield. "Sawada!" "Oh, you're here, Mochida. Good timing." said Tsuna. The leader released his box weapon and attacked the school. One attack, his box weapon was defeated by a bunch of porcupines. "Wha-?" the leader was stunned. "Dare you wreak Namimori, I'll bite you to death!" said Hibari. "Kufufufu~ is the Granfuccio really this weak? What a letdown" mocked Mukurou. "Hibari, finish him off!" said Tsuna. "Tch. That goes without saying" He pulled out his tonfas-wrapped in cloud flames. One swipe sent the leader flying. "Crufixicco di Angeles, come out, or do you need me to invite you?" demanded Tsuna. The guardians were surprised. "Wasn't he the leader?" asked Yamamoto. "No. That is merely a decoy." replied Tsuna. "Cheh, you're n fun, Vongola Decimo." said Crufixicco. He, like Mukurou, appeared out of nowhere. "Superior as usual," "What dream is that? A dream that sacrifices lives of innocent people? I don't think so!" Tsuna roared. He went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. He punched Crufixicco. He was sent flying into the wall of the building. He mustered up all his strength and rose to fight. _O' Great Lord, grant me power, the power of nature that surpasses everything! I am_ **INVINCIBLE!** "What sort of rubbish are you spouting?" said Tsuna in Hyper Mode. Tsuna punched him rapidly and eventually he used _Zero Point Breakthrough:Revised._ In order t prevent further corruption and damage to the society.

"Good one, Tsuna!" praised Yamamoto. "You should have let us handled it. You don't need to do that, Tenth!" said Gokudera. Tsuna laughed. "It's all right. I'm not a king or a ruler. I'm also an independent person." replied Tsuna. Tsuna's classmates rushed out after the whole event was over. "Is that Tsuna? I don't believe it!" The minions of the Granfuccio Familiy scrambled away. "We'll remember this, Vongola Decimo!" Then, Reborn drove a black limousine into the school boundary. Reborn stepped out of the car. His outfit is **terrific.** Black suit, black hat, with sunglasses and a black limousine. "Oi, Stupid Tsuna, it's time. Let's go or we'll not make it." "Yes, Reborn. Let's go, guys." The guardians got into the limousine and Reborn drove away. Nezu-sensei was watching the whole incident shakily. The sculpture of Crufixicco di Angeles was still standing in front of the school entrance. Everyone was gawking at it. They were all wondering what was that supposed to be. The classmates of Tsuna and his gang were starting to get suspicious of their **occupation. **But that was never knew, since they did not return to Namimori for many years after that.


End file.
